Burning Heart
Burning Heart is Kawamura Takashi's Best of Seigaku Player's single. Tracklist #Burning Heart #Burning Heart Remix #Burning Heart (Original Karaoke) #Voice message Lyrics Kanji= 聞こえるだろう　風の中で　静けさを破り　切り裂く音が 空見上げて　風を感じ　静かにそっと　心を燃やす 拍手なんかいらない　欲しいのは　安らぎの瞬間 時は流れてく　鮮やかに　立ち止まりはしない 届け夢に　白い雲の向こう　命を燃やせと叫ぶ　声がする Burning Heart　心が言葉を超えていく So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! 戦うのは自分のため　孤独な影を　いつも見つめて 囁くのは　自分の声　孤高の力　秘めた眼差し 結末はいらない　欲しいのは永遠の物語 時を味方にして　しなやかに　走り続けるだけ 届け高く　青い空の向こう　金色に輝いている　希望へと Burning Heart　心が体を超えていく So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life 届け夢に　白い雲の向こう　命を燃やせと叫ぶ　声がする Burning Heart　心が言葉を超えていく So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life 届け高く　青い空の向こう　金色に輝いている　希望へと Burning Heart　心が体を超えていく So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! |-| Romaji= kikoeru darou kaze no naka de shizukesa o yaburi kirisaku oto ga sora miagete kaze o kanji shizuka ni sotto kokoro o moyasu hakushu nanka iranai hoshii no wa yasuragi no shunkan toki wa nagareteku azayaka ni tachidomari wa shinai todoke yume ni shiroi kumo no mukou inochi o moyase to sakebu koe ga suru Burning Heart kokoro ga kotoba o koete iku So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! tatakau no wa jibun no tame kodoku na kage o itsumo mitsumete sasayaku no wa jibun no koe kokou no chikara himeta manazashi ketsumatsu wa iranai hoshii no wa eien no monogatari toki o mikata ni shite shinayaka ni hashiritsuzukeru dake todoke takaku aoi sora no mukou kiniro ni kagayaite iru kibou e to Burning Heart kokoro ga karada o koete iku So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! todoke yume ni shiroi kumo no mukou inochi o moyase to sakebu koe ga suru Burning Heart kokoro ga kotoba o koete iku So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! todoke takaku aoi sora no mukou kiniro ni kagayaite iru kibou e to Burning Heart kokoro ga karada o koete iku So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! |-| English= you hear it? in the wind, a tearing sound broke the silence look up to the sky and feel the wind quietly, the heart is secretly burning I don't need things like applauses, what I want is the brief moment of peace time is flowing vividly, it won't stand still chasing after my dreams, I yell "burn your life!" towards the clouds Burning Heart, my heart is going beyond the words So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! I fight for my own sake, I'm always staring at that lonely shadow I whisper with my own voice, hiding my prided superior strength behind a look I don't need endings, what I want is a eternal story make time an ally and just continue to run gracefully reaching high towards the blue sky to the shining golden dream Burning Heart, my heart is going beyond my body So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! chasing after my dreams, I yell "burn your life!" towards the clouds Burning Heart, my heart is going beyond the words So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! reaching high towards the blue sky to the shining golden dream Burning Heart, my heart is going beyond my body So catch my dream! Don't break my mind! This is my life! Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Music Category:Lyrics Category:Singles Category:Best of Seigaku Players